


Who hired you?

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lord and maid, Maids, One Shot, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, pre-planned sex games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom can't believe the new maid has broken his priceless vase. Just a bit of Tom role playing to keep his wife happy is basically all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who hired you?

A rather loud crash set his jaw into a clench. She'd been clattering and crashing with god knows what for the past hour. Surely cleaning out the fireplace and polishing shouldn't warrant this amount of noise? Another thud followed by a clanging made him grip his newspaper tightly. A man should be able to relax in his own home not listen to this palaver!  
The sound of breaking porcelain had him out of his arm chair and rolling up his newspaper in exasperation.  
He burst the doors open and gasped at the sight that greeted him. The precious ming vase lay in pieces on the polished wooden floor while the maid dropped to a clumsy curtsey.  
"Your lordship."  
"Your bloody Lordship?! What have you done? This vase was priceless you irresponsible chit! Who hired you?"  
He ran his hands through his coppery curls and exhaled.  
"Your wife did." she smiled as though this was a satisfactory answer.  
"How do you propose to pay for this? You must practically get paid in buttons and milk tops you imbecile!"  
She let out a little sob and the tears pricked at her eyes.  
"Oh don't even start with the tears! Do you not understand the concept of property. You are in MY house, these are MY things, paid for with MY hard earned money."  
"Well I wouldn't say hard earned what with you inheriting this house off your Fath..."  
Now his eyes went wide at her insolence.

He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her over to the chair. She attempted to pull away but was no match for the large hands that held her captive. Sitting down he roughly brought her over his knee. She kicked her legs like it would make him stop this madness, it was not to be. He pulled her skirt up and tugged her frilly knickers down just enough to expose her peachy arse.  
Whack!  
The first slap made her gasp.  
Whack!  
The second had her covering her mouth to stifle her yell.  
Whack!  
The third had her wriggling and crying.  
"I'm going to teach you a lesson! You will have a certain amount deducted from your wages to compensate for the vase and you should be thankful that I'm not turfing you out without your reference papers." he growled.  
Whack!  
Her arse was thrumming with heat by now.  
Whack!  
"Say thank you!" he commanded.  
Whack!  
She struggles to get it out. "Th..thank."  
Whack!  
"Too slow. I expect better. Clear and quick if you please." he sounded no less annoyed.  
Whack!  
"Thank you." her head hung low with shame.  
Whack!  
"Good girl."  
She flinched as he stroked each arse cheek.  
"Such a perky little arse." He groped it appreciatively.  
"Perhaps we could come to a different arrangement...."  
She wasn't a stupid girl by any means, she knew what his Lordship was hinting at.

"Whenever I want, wherever I want." He grabbed her under her jaw and made her look him in the eye.  
He'd yanked her up on her feet, her knickers were still halfway down her thighs making this encounter feel sordid and wrong.  
She felt the tears leaking down her flushed cheeks. She nodded.  
"Say it then." he hissed.  
"I consent, I agree."  
He gripped her face a little tighter, his smile was predatory.  
"Excellent. Good girl."  
He released his grip on her face and pushed her to her knees. She looked up at his haughty expression, his nostrils flared with contempt at her.  
Without looking away he unzipped his trousers and beckoned her forward with his finger.  
"Take him out and put your mouth to good use."  
Her fingers trembled as she took his thick length in her palms. She seemed unsure of what to do.  
"Come on love..don't play green, get your lips around him and suck." He pushed her head towards it and she had no choice but to comply.  
She licked the underside of his cock shyly before sucking him greedily, she worked his length with her hand all the while teasing the head with her lips and tongue.  
"At least there's something you're good at because lord knows you're a loud nuisance and terrible at your job..Ooft! Oh..but you are rather sensational with that tongue."  
His long fingers pulled her little white cap off and ran through her chestnut coloured hair.  
Abruptly he pulled out of her mouth and helped her up a little more gently.  
She didn't stiffen when his lips descended on hers kissing her passionately, he manoeuvred her towards the chair.  
"Bend over the arm, spread your legs." She did as he asked but held herself taut waiting for another spanking.

"Well now..turns out we have quite the little whore." His fingers rubbed along her swollen wet folds till he pressed against that tender bundle of nerves. Slowly he circled and gave a dark chuckle when she whimpered.  
"Seems to me that you rather liked sucking on my prick..your honeypot tells me the truth, it's dripping..slick." Two of his fingers sank inside her making her cry out.  
He finger fucked her over the armchair, the only noises heard were the ticking of the clock, the little sighs and moans she tried to stifle and the soft wet sound of his fingers deep inside her aching core.  
"This is delightful." he teased, his thumb kept applying steady pressure to her clit and it wasn't long before he felt her legs shaking, her cunt rippled over his fingers and she threw her head back crying out "Tom!"  
His cock quickly replaced his fingers, he held her hips and fucked her roughly, his fingers leaving red marks due to his tight grip on her.  
"You broke character!" he laughed but continued his pace.  
"Well you had to be too good didn't you?" she hissed.  
He came with a grunt, she felt his cock throbbing and was already laughing over what they just did.

"Thank you lover." She wrapped her arms around his neck and peppered him with kisses.  
He was always up for a bit of role-play and didn't even bat an eyelid when she'd suggested pretending to be a maid while he was the snooty Lord of the manor who was unhappy with her work.  
"Anytime sweetheart."  
While she went to get changed he looked at the broken vase on the floor, it had cost £5.99. He tutted and went to get the dustpan and brush.


End file.
